A Letter For Help
by needneverbehopeless
Summary: Sadie's in trouble and Bast needs YOUR help to save her. one shot


**A letter for help**

_Fine pint #1:_

_If you're reading this, you already know. I won't say what you know, because if you know than I don't have to tell you. If you don't know, I hope you never do._

I am Bast. Fearsome Egyptian cat goddess, sentenced to an eternity fighting Apophis; (The giant Egyptian snake-monster who wanted to lay waste to the world in book one; The Red Pyramid.) But you already knew that. You've heard how Sadie and Carter defeated Set, the Egyptian god of war. But now Sadie's in trouble. I know what you're thinking. No. It wasn't Apophis. He is a minor threat compared to _Him_. Once he was August, a twelve year old boy. But now _He's_ a monster.

Before we start, let me clue you in a little: I have been training Sadie since she was two. Every night we went out to practice. She learned everything from fist fighting to setting a whole building on fire. I am Sadie's protector, and Khufu is Carter's. I didn't know about Carter back then, but even if I had it wouldn't change anything. I wasn't the right trainer and protector for him. He was four. Khufu picked him up a year later.

I should probably get to the story, but first, remember that the rest of this is fiction. Except when it's not. If you can help me, go to the school, find the locker, you know the combination. Open a door to _You Know Where_, get me out. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Remember, this is fiction. Unless you can help.

Also, _He_ is the evil god of revenge. Or _He_ will be. _He_ is still August. For now.

It all started when I was scouting for an apprentice in 2000 (a.d.)

I had heard about the Kane boy, August. I knew he had a little sister, and I knew her name was Sadie, but that was all.

I came upon him in a clearing, practicing throwing a short knife. He was very good, even if his aim was a little off. I knew I could fix that. I should have come out and introduced myself, but something held me back. I couldn't quite place it…There! A cat was signaling to me from the other side of the clearing. It was telling me to follow. I did. I could come back later. I was in no hurry.

The cat wove through the trees, and led me to a slightly larger clearing about 200 yards away. There was a little girl trying to catch a butterfly. "Really cat? You dragged me all the way out here for this? What's going on?" I growled. The cat just motioned for me to turn back to the clearing.

The little girl would not give up. With one final effort she leaped 2ft into the air and caught the butterfly. I was astonished. I was unsure. This 2 year old held more promise than that boy 1000 times over. The boy, Max, ran in yelling "Sadie, it's time for dinner! What you got there little sis?" my mind filled with hope at her next words: "it a butterfwy. I cot it" "Well, it looks like when Bast shows up I'll have to take you with Me." he laughed. Huh. That's not a bad idea. I thought. Wait… How does he know I'm coming? I was suddenly freaking out. Then I realized. The day before I had seen a bunny. But I sensed that there was something all too human in the little rabbit. The boy was a shape shifter! It was too risky to take him now. I could see he had been trained already. I don't know who, when, or why. But it was too late. He was too dangerous now. The girl would have to come alone.

So I decided to make it short and hard. I took the girl, and told _Him_ that _He_ wasn't good enough. I swore I would never tell the real reason I didn't take him. _He_ was too good. And here I am, breaking that promise.

I will never forget the look on his young face. That pain and heartache, as I told Him He'd been beaten by his two year old sister. I looked away. I was ashamed. I didn't see that pain turn to rage. The kind of rage that would follow him everywhere, not letting _Him_ go until she was dead. But I didn't see. Sadie did. And now she suffers for it.

I can only imagine how hard it must have been for her… constantly looking behind us, a smile plastered across her face during the day, only to lie alone at night, scared out of her mind at every shadow, every rustle in the bushes. As the years passed slowly relaxing, only to be snatched, out of the blue, while I stood, rooted to the ground, helpless.

I know what you're thinking. I can't ask Carter. I can't get him involved. I can't do that to him…not like I've done to Sadie.

Please. If you have any idea how to help me, any magic _at all_, this letter is for _you._

_Fine print #2:_

_WARNING: this mission is very dangerous. Even if you have enough magic to get me out, it stops there. It's too risky for you to help me defeat _Him_. In fact, if you don't already have training (magical or otherwise) just forget it. This letter was a prank, a joke, or a fake, whatever. Don't tell anyone. Chances are your friends didn't get this letter. It's best they don't know. Whatever you do, do __**NOT**_, I repeat do _**NOT**__ tell your parents. We don't know who's on _His side.


End file.
